Instantes Infinitos
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT O fugaz segundo onde tudo fazia sentido. Onde sabiam que, independente das circunstâncias ou de quanto se afastassem, era somente aquilo que realmente lhes importava.


_**Instantes infinitos  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

_Presente de amigo secreto para **Athenas de Aries**. E eu que pensei que nunca faria uma fic diferente com estes dois... XD_

- # - # -

"_Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
E quando eu não te vejo  
Eu penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito"_(1)

- # - # -

Kamus acordou, passando a mão pelos lençóis de sua cama.

Ainda estava atônito com tudo que acontecera. Fora tudo tão rápido que mal digerira os fatos, desde sua morte até a Guerra Santa, culminando com a segunda chance que tivera na Terra. Era tudo tão surreal que tateava o lençol como que para ter certeza de que estava realmente vivo, sentindo alguma coisa com seu corpo.

Sabia que, desta vez, tudo seria diferente. Conseguia, finalmente, admitir para si mesmo os seus sentimentos, mesmo que fossem tão óbvios para ele desde sempre. Tinha certeza de que o outro sabia de tudo, mas que nada fizera por entender que, na posição de cavaleiros de ouro em que se encontravam, às vésperas de uma guerra, não poderiam se deixar levar por _frivolidades_. Ou simplesmente o grego respeitou a maneira dele de lutar.

Sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, mesmo sentindo uma dor insuportável em sua cabeça. "_Minhas velhas enxaquecas estão de volta_", ele pensou, "_não há prova maior de que realmente estou vivo._"

Quando acordara pela primeira vez desde o fim das batalhas, encontrou o sorriso gentil dele, que cuidava de si. E soube também que ele o compreendera por completo, em todas as suas atitudes, e que o apoiara, mesmo nos momentos mais absurdos.

- # _Flashback _# -

_Kamus estava sentado em seu templo, trocando palavras com Mu._

_- Acho engraçado você nunca ter perguntado como as coisas prosseguiram após a sua morte. Foi a curiosidade instantânea de Afrodite, Shura e Máscara._

_- Não vi sentido em perguntar sobre algo que já passou e que não volta mais._

_- Surpreendi-me com a reação de Miro. – Mu continuou, mesmo com a aparente apatia do outro – Vocês sempre foram muito ligados, mas parecia que nada tinha acontecido._

_- Natural, estávamos numa guerra._

_- Não é bem assim, Kamus. – Mu fez uma pausa e notou que Kamus dera um curto sorriso – Eu percebi a tristeza dele, mas ele disse que a decisão era sua e que entendera. Não derramou uma lágrima sequer e cuidava pessoalmente da manutenção do seu templo, para que tudo ficasse como você gostava. "Pra quando ele finalmente voltar pra cá", era o que ele dizia._

_O francês passou a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo._

_- Ele sempre foi muito tolo._

_- Eu sei que você teria feito o mesmo, por mais que negue. E ele nunca visitou o seu túmulo._

_- Imaginei._

_- É como se vocês adivinhassem o que o outro está pensando, assim como eu e Shaka._

_Kamus deu uma risada, encerrando o assunto._

- #_ Fim do Flashback _#

O aquariano tentou sentar-se, mas as náuseas foram tão fortes que se viu obrigado a deitar novamente. Fechou os olhos, lembrando de como as mãos dele roçavam seu rosto quando ele cuidava de si sempre que estava doente. E isto era bem freqüente, visto que o francês tinha uma saúde frágil – principalmente nos aspectos respiratórios.

Kamus tateou o móvel, sabendo que só havia uma coisa que precisava fazer. Discou o número instintivamente, sem abrir os olhos, e aguardou.

- _Hum... Alô ?_ – a voz do outro atendeu carregada de sono.

Kamus sorriu. Certos hábitos _nunca_ mudam. E ele adorava cada um deles, dos mais doces aos mais irritantes.

- Miro ? Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas é que...

- _Enxaqueca de novo ?_ – o grego o interrompeu.

- Sim. Pode me ajudar ? – esboçou um sorriso.

- _Sempre_.

- # - # -

"_Seus olhos, meu clarão  
__Me guiam dentro da escuridão  
__Seus pés me abrem o caminho  
__Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só  
__Você é assim  
__Um sonho pra mim  
__Quero te encher de beijos"_

- # - # -

- E agora você vai ficar sentadinho aí, descansando. – Miro estava sentado na beira da cama de Kamus, acomodando-o nesta.

O francês repousou o tronco nu nos travesseiros, se ajeitando. O outro o observava divertido.

- Vai tomar o seu _delicioso_ chá de boldo agora ? – o grego perguntou.

- Depois, deixa esfriar. E chás de boldo são bons, cheios de açúcar. E o que você prepara para mim é o melhor do mundo. – Kamus falou sem pensar.

Era difícil raciocinar diante daquele que ele _amava_. E sentia um alívio imenso em admitir isto tão naturalmente para si mesmo.

Miro esticou o braço, fazendo carinho em sua bochecha. Os dois sorriam e se olhavam nos olhos, como sempre costumavam fazer. Fora assim desde a primeira vez que se encontraram. Olhos azuis perdidos na imensidão de olhos azuis. E, desde o primeiro olhar, eles tinham a certeza de que pertenciam um ao outro nestes breves instantes.

O fugaz segundo onde tudo fazia sentido. Onde sabiam que, independente das circunstâncias ou de quanto se afastassem, era somente aquilo que realmente lhes importava. A cumplicidade do amor que não precisava ser declarado; bastava apenas _existir._

O grego gentilmente se aproximou, roçando de leve seus lábios na bochecha do amigo. Sussurrou delicadamente na orelha dele.

- Prefere que eu faça como quando você tinha aquelas crises asmáticas ?

- Se quiser.

O grego desnudou seu tronco e ajudou o outro a se afastar das almofadas. Posicionou-se atrás dele e o envolveu com seus braços, colando seu peito às costas dele. Kamus apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo, fechando os olhos. Miro costumava fazer isto para ajudá-lo a respirar, sincronizando as respirações.

O francês sorriu ao perceber que eles inspiravam e expiravam ao mesmo tempo, instintivamente.

- Graças a Athena você não tem mais aquelas crises asmáticas horrorosas. Mas eu sentia saudades de sentir a minha respiração sincronizada com a sua.

- Era problemático, mas tornava-se divertido.

Miro encostou sua cabeça na dele. Kamus se perdeu em lembranças, tempos remotos de sua adolescência com ele, dos cuidados do outro consigo. De como ele sempre adivinhava tudo que ele sentia ou queria, como se fossem um só.

Talvez até fossem, só ainda não tinham se dado conta do fato.

Então uma voz rouca, desafinada, invadiu as orelhas do aquariano. O grego cantarolava baixinho, _assassinando_ uma música qualquer. Kamus deu uma risada gostosa ao ouvi-lo destoar num tom mais agudo, e eles entrelaçaram as mãos.

- Você sempre foi um cantor terrível...

- Mas você gosta. Até ri deste jeito tão franco ! Isso prova que a sua enxaqueca está diminuindo. Shaka sempre me dizia : "se você consegue rir quando está com dor de cabeça, não tome nenhum remédio. É sinal de que não está tão insuportável assim."

Kamus continuou rindo por mais alguns segundos, até que parou. Continuaram calados, mas o aquariano notou que, desta vez, era diferente. A respiração do outro estava alterada, seu coração havia disparado e os dedos estavam gelados. E isso só podia significar uma coisa.

Aquele era o instante efêmero em que eles cruzavam a linha entre a _amizade_ e o _amor_. O segundo revolucionário onde tudo a que ele estava habituado mudaria e ele estava disposto a mergulhar de cabeça. Sem arrependimentos, não importando onde aquilo fosse levá-los.

Miro aproximou seus lábios da orelha de Kamus. Respirou fundo.

- Kamus, eu... – falou meio incerto, mas foi interrompido.

O francês erguera uma mão e tapara sua boca com dois dedos gelados. O grego respirou fundo novamente, achando que havia se precipitados. Talvez ainda não fosse o momento apropriado.

Até que seus olhos se encontraram.

O céu refletido no mar. O horizonte no qual os dois se misturavam e se completavam, como se fossem uma única entidade.

- Eu também. – Kamus sorriu.

Miro beijou-lhe delicadamente a ponta dos dedos, tornando a entrelaçar as duas mãos com as dele.

- Desde sempre. – o grego beijou demoradamente a têmpora dele.

- E até o fim.

O aquariano repousou novamente a cabeça no ombro do outro, fechando os olhos. O grego distribuía delicados beijos em seu rosto, sincronizando novamente as respirações de ambos.

Ficaram assim por incontáveis minutos. Porque o tempo simplesmente não importava para eles. O que importava apenas era o segundo infinito onde um se perdia no outro e nada mais existia.

- # - # -

"_Eu gosto de você  
__E gosto de ficar com você  
__Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
__O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor  
__E a gente canta  
__E a gente dança  
__E a gente não se cansa  
__De ser criança  
__Da gente brincar  
__Da nossa velha infância."_

- # - # -

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Eu consegui !!! Eu fiz uma fic Poison + Ice que não era angst !!! Dd (ouvindo as trombetas que anunciam o fim do mundo). __Outra coisa atípica : eu não usei a cor dos olhos originais. Licença poética, oras. Tive de usar a do anime para que o céu e o mar se encontrassem. Espero que tenha ficado ao seu agrado, Athenas !_

Por Chibiusa-chan.

10 de janeiro de 2007.

(1) A música é _Velha Infância_, dos Tribalistas.


End file.
